We Made It Our Reality
by JackValentine
Summary: It "happened" when NXT in which Alex took part had just started.  It describes their first morning together, after getting laid for the first time after a couple of weeks of Pro/Rookie relationship. It's sort of a sequel to "Shut Up, Honey".


**TITLE: **We Made It Our Reality

**AUTHOR: **JackValentine

**BETA: **residentreject619

**PAIRING: **The Miz/Alex Riley

**RATING: **PG-13

**GENRE: **Fluff, romance

**SIZE: **Mini

**WARNINGS: **None

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** It "happened" when NXT in which Alex took part had just started.

It describes their first morning together, after getting laid for the first time after a couple of weeks of Pro/Rookie relationship. It's sort of a sequel to "Shut Up, Honey", but I guess you'll understand this fic even if you haven't read it.

**DISCLAIMER: **Do not own the guys (I wish I did ^^)

Mike opened his eyes and took a quick look around, suddenly finding out that the other bed in the two-bed room wasn't creased at all and seemed untouched. Mizanin nuzzled the sheets. They smelled of… A man. The memories of the last night popped up in his head all of a sudden. A wet, passionate, unexpected kiss, sex, _his _tight embrace on the narrow hotel bed and then the words Mike wasn't really ready to hear: "I love you". He half-rose and glanced at the visible part of a tiny kitchen, which Miz could see through the split between the opened door and the wall. Here he was. The young half-naked man was shifting all over the place, crooning a random song quietly. Mike was almost sure, that it was a Kesha one.

Miz swore quietly through his teeth, got up as quickly as he could and made his way to the bathroom on his tiptoes. After getting all his morning procedures done, Mike found himself thinking, that he' s afraid of going out of the bathroom and meeting the other man. Mizanin chuckled quietly at himself for all of a sudden being such a chicken and sat on the edge of the bath, face in his hands, not knowing what to do next.

The sound of a knock made Mike get up abruptly and after some seconds of hesitation open the door. The picture he saw made Miz's breath catch. Alex Riley, with only his shorts on, was standing in the doorway.

- Mike, I… You've been sitting here for a half an hour already, - he said, not noticing how much effort it took for Miz not to stare at Alex's body, - I just wanted to check if everything is okay.

- Y-yes, Kevin, I'm okay, - Mike managed to answer thickly.

- I made some coffee, would you join me in the kitchen? – He asked with a smile.

- Course, - Miz tried to smile too, barely successful, - Just give me a minute.

This time Mike couldn't help staring at the other man's fit butt, when he turned his back.

For some more minutes Mizanin was fighting himself and thinking, but finally managed to make his way to the kitchen. When he did, Alex approached him, kissed him on a cheek, calmly and casually, as if they were an old married couple, and handed him a cup of balmy, hot coffee. Mike took one sip and put his cup on the table.

- Kevin… - Kevin put his cup aside too, - What do we do now?

- Well… You have an interview today, and I was thinking about going to the gym…

- No-no, - Mike interrupted, - I mean what do we do with our… Relationship. We're not only friends anymore, obviously, - The brunette tried to be sarcastic, but he was too nervous to play it well.

Unlike the smaller man, Alex didn't feel awkward at all. He took a step back.

- Michael "The Miz" Mizanin, I officially proclaim myself your boyfriend! – He said with a pompous tone.

Mike was a little messed up. He didn't expect such a pushy attitude from his rookie.

- Fine, - Miz said before he could think everything up and realize, that now it can't be any other way, - But let's keep it a secret, okay?

- Fine, - Kevin answered, his smile widening.

- And I won't suck your dick! – Mike said quickly, - I believe that's what you, gay people, do, - He added hesitatingly, making the bigger man chuckle softly.

- Alright.

Kiley reached out for Mike, wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist and dragged him closer, leaning down for a kiss, but the brunette dodged, avoiding the kiss, his hands resting against his self-proclaimed boyfriend's chest.

- Do you get me? I will _never _suck anyone's dick!

- Fine, Mike, fine! I didn't even ask you to, my hurting ass is enough for now! – He giggled, - Don't spoil a romantic moment!

And finally Kevin placed a tender, coffee-flavored kiss on Mike's lips. The smaller man pressed closer, discovering brand-new sensations of a muscular, fit body against his own and the smell of coffee and aftershave, smell of a _man_.


End file.
